Comme copain-copine
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Dans son passé, le secret de Beca a réduit sa famille à néant. Maintenant qu'elle est avec Chloé, elle doit révéler son secret à nouveau. Mais entre la peur de tout gâcher et son amour pour la rousse, le choix s'avère difficile.


Le contenu est du rated M. G!P Beca, si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de lire.

* * *

**Comme copain-copine**

Chloé et Beca étaient confortablement installées sur le canapé en train de regarder un show télévisé. Le DJ avait trouvé ça rapidement ennuyant, et encore, cela aurait été un doux euphémisme pour décrire l'insipidité profonde qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien. C'était l'un des shows préférés de Chloé. La rousse était totalement captivée par l'écran du salon, ses yeux suivaient les moindres détails des recettes alors même qu'elle était incapable de ne serait-ce que cuire des pâtes. C'était ironiquement paradoxal, sa petite amie bien capable de mettre de l'aluminium dans le micro-onde, était totalement immergée dans Master chef. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Alors la brune garda la bouche fermée tandis que Chloé se colla encore plus près d'elle, les yeux rivés sur la déferlante d'images. Si la rousse continuait sa progression, elle se retrouverait bientôt sur les genoux de Beca, non pas que cela dérangerait la brune. Depuis les cinq mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, le DJ avait eu grand temps de s'habituer aux attentions de Chloé. Et vas-y que je te tiens la main, et que je te fais un bisou, et que je te câline… Même si tous ces petits gestes avaient réduit la réputation de Beca à néant, elle ne s'en plaindrait pour rien au monde. Elle se surprenait même des fois à les réclamer. Il y avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant dans ses caresses. Elles avaient les pouvoirs à la fois de rassurer le cœur fragile et précieux du DJ mais aussi de le faire battre à une vitesse phénoménale pour finalement se tortiller dans des sens tous plus agréable les uns des autres à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Jamais elle ne souhaitait que cette sensation ne la quitte. Cette sensation de tendresse et de se sentir si complète. De bonheur.

C'est étrange, la vie vous montre parfois le bonheur là où vous ne l'auriez jamais attendu. La petite fille aux boucles brunes qui n'avait jamais été témoin d'une seule marque d'affection entre ses parents, mis à part un 'bébé ' par ici et par là grommeler du bout des lèvres, avait enduré les nombreux obstacles de la vie. Du haut de ses 12 ans, bien que son père est essayer de l'en dissuader, Beca savait qu'elle était la cause de la séparation de ses parents. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien le gêne et la note d'horreur qui ornaient les iris de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à sa fille. Le secret du DJ avait brisé sa famille mais plus profond encore que ça, il avait laissé le jeune cœur frêle de Beca ampli de honte et d'ignominie derrière elle. Elle avait laissé une adolescente perdue et un homme déchiré. Son père avait alors pris le relai, il avait su l'accepter telle qu'elle était et il lui avait aussi appris à s'accepter elle-même, en tant que la femme qu'elle allait devenir et en tant qu'individu mais surtout en tant qu'être digne de respect et d'amour. C'était la plus grande leçon de vie qu'il lui est jamais été donné d'apprendre, et le DJ lui en serait toujours reconnaissante de lui avoir enseignée. Il avait su balayer peu à peu toute la honte éprouvée suite au départ de sa mère cependant elle ne s'était jamais attendue à trouver quelqu'un aussi singulier que Chloé dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, quand elle regardait autour d'elle, ce n'était plus son père qui recollait les milles et un morceaux de son cœur. Bien sur, il avait énormément participé à sa reconstruction nonobstant le chantier était désormais entre les mains de la rousse. Le puzzle s'assemblait au fur et à mesure que leur relation se consolidait et Beca n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose-

« Je peux entendre les rouages tourner à pleine vitesse dans ta tête d'ici, bébé. Ça ne va pas ? » demanda gentiment Chloé en replaçant une mèche qui cachait le visage de la brune derrière son oreille.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? » affirma Beca, d'une voix fluette et peu sur d'elle-même.

Chloé fut un peu surprise. Il était rare que la jeune brune lui face par de ses sentiments si brutalement et sans aucunes raisons apparentes. Si rare qu'elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule et unique main. Voyant une insécurité grandissante chez le petit DJ, elle tenta de la rassurer. Elle se tourna complètement et chevaucha les genoux de Beca. Chloé saisit délicatement le menton du DJ entre ses mains et planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était une action simple, opérée plusieurs fois par jour, et pourtant la rousse était sûre qu'elle ne serait jamais fatiguée de sentir les lèvres du DJ contre les siennes. Les nœuds provoqués à chaque fois dans son ventre en étaient d'ailleurs la preuve.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, ma puce. » Elle fit courir son pouce le long de la joue de Beca. « Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Les grands yeux bleus de Chloé se perdirent dans ceux plus assombris du DJ.

La brune fit oui de la tête timidement avant de voler un autre baiser à sa petite amie pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Pourquoi cette question si soudaine ? »

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchis les frontières de sa bouche que les yeux de Beca tombèrent sur ses genoux, devenus subitement très intéressants. Ses doigts ne cessaient pas de gigoter tandis que dans sa tête tout ce basculait. D'un côté, elle voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit à Chloé mais bien que l'idée fût très attractive, il y avait toujours une petite voix qui lui disait de taire son terrible secret à jamais. Beca savait très bien que la rousse l'aimait, elle venait de lui dire à l'instant même et elle voyait cette étincelle scintiller dans les yeux de Chloé à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle lui avouait et que la rousse la rejetait, cela aurait un effet plus que dévastateur sur elle. Exactement comme le départ de sa mère avait eu quelques années auparavant.

Chloé stoppa le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle saisit ses mains entre les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le DJ leva enfin le regard et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Une exaltation indéniable brillait dans les yeux de Chloé et Beca succomba rapidement à la noyade.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? »

« Je sais, c'est juste que… » sa phrase resta en suspend. A l'intérieur elle vivait la troisième guerre mondiale. Les 'le-dire-à-Chloé' affrontaient sans merci les 'ne-rien-dire'. Elle ne voulait pas revivre le fiasco de ses 12 ans, celui qui l'avait laissé dans un état si déplorable que son père avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère. « J'ai peur. » murmura-t-elle, si bas que la Chloé faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Oh, bébé, »la rousse dit d'un ton consolateur. « Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourras me faire t'aimer moins. Je te le promets. A moins que tu me dises que tu aies tué Aubrey et dans ce cas là, tu es une affreuse femme et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, » elle ajouta la fin avec un sourire.

Beca était reconnaissante pour la plaisanterie qui détendit l'atmosphère, devenu à son avis insoutenable. « Dommage, moi qui pensait que tu allais m'aider à cacher le corps, »répliqua le DJ avec un sourire en coin.

« Voilà le sourire que je cherchais. »

Un long moment s'écoula dans le silence. Tout le monde connait cette célèbre citation de Blaise Pascal 'le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore'. Et bien c'est exactement ce que ressentait Beca à ce moment là. Sa raison lui disait non mais son cœur lui criait oui. La brune ne s'avait pas lequel des deux écouter. Son cœur ou sa raison ? L'irrationnel ou le rationnel ? Affronter sa peur ou rester cloisonner à jamais derrière son secret? Laisser les murs autour de son cœur se baisser pour permettre à Chloé de le réparer et de le laisser dans sa forteresse bien gardée ?

La rousse serra les mains de sa partenaire avant de les laisser partir.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire quoique ce soit. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête, d'accord ? » dit-elle d'une voix docile.

Beca lui fit oui de la tête et elle continua de regarder l'émission avec Chloé toujours blottit contre elle. Masterchef toucha à sa fin et Chloé atteignit la télévision avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la brune.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aiunpénis, » débita la brune à toute vitesse, les syllabes à peine articuler.

Chloé laissa échapper à un rire. « Désolée Speedy Gonzalez, je n'ai pas encore le décodeur, tu veux bien traduire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La brune regarda Chloé droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer les mots qui pourrait lui être fatidique. « J'ai un pénis. »

A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit rien de ce à quoi elle s'attendait sur le visage de sa petite-amie. Pas de dégout, de mépris ou de répulsion comme sur celui de sa mère. Aucun cri non plu, elle s'était imaginée des insultes ou au moins quelques vociférations accompagnées d'une foule de questions. Que ça soit en bien ou en mal, elle voulait que Chloé s'exprime. Là, elle serrait fixé. Mais à la place, elle fut accueillit par juste le silence. C'était encore plus terrifiant.

Elle se posa alors une multitude d'interrogations : est-ce que Chloé a bien entendue ? Est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Les murs du château fort étaient tombés, la décision était entre les mains de Chloé. Coller les derniers morceaux manquants ou détruire tout le travail fait auparavant. Quitte ou double.

Brusquement, un sourire de plus en plus grand se dessina sur les lèvres de Chloé. Un magnifique sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents et qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Si grand que Beca était prête à parier que Chloé en avait mal aux joues. Le DJ était sur le point de demander la raison de ce sourire quand Chloé l'engouffra dans un énorme câlin.

La co-capitaine des Bellas scella ses bras autour de la brune, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

« Je suis si fière de toi. » dit la rousse.

« Pour-Pourquoi ? » balbutia Beca, pas exactement sûre d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

Chloé se recula pour se retrouver de nouveau face à face. «Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. »

Le DJ ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle avait attendue toutes sortes de réaction mais celle-ci la prise de cour. En manque de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Chloé et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rapide et avide, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et délièrent leurs émotions. Le baiser n'était ni tendre ni affectueux mais les sentiments partagés le rendirent passionnant et envoutant. Les mains de la rousse trouvèrent leurs places sur les épaules du DJ et à bout de souffle, Chloé se sépara de Beca.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu es restée dormir il y a environ un mois ? On avait regardé Dirty Dancing et j'avais même fait du popcorn. »

Beca avait plus subit le film que regarder Dirty Dancing mais le DJ se contenta de faire oui de la tête, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Et tu te rappelles aussi que tu as dormi ici cette nuit là, mais vu que tu n'avais pas de pyjama, je t'ai prêtée un grand t-shirt. »

Beca acquiesça à nouveau.

« Ben, il se trouve que je me suis réveillée dans la nuit pour une envie pressante et quand je suis revenue des toilettes, tu… tu… » Chloé s'arrêta un instant. Elle tenait à choisir les bons mots afin de ne pas blesser Beca. « Ton t-shirt s'était relevé et la tente dans ton boxer était dur à manquer. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Beca sentit une vague de terreur s'emparer d'elle. Son corps se raidit et la peur était inscrite partout sur son visage. La honte et l'ignominie de ses 12 ans refirent surface ce qui valut à son cœur de s'emballer.

« Oh non, non! Ne panique pas! Je te jure je m'en fiche. J'attendais juste que tu me le dises, et je suis si fière que tu l'es enfin fait. »

« Vraiment ? » murmura Beca, sa voix fragile laissait transparaître tous ses doutes tandis que son cœur refusait de se calmer.

La rousse se contenta de prendre le visage du DJ entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle à cet instant précis. Le battement à l'intérieur de la poitrine se calma enfin.

«Vraiment. Quand je te regarde, je vois la fille qui s'assoit avec moi pour visionner des films alors même qu'elle en a horreur, je vois le petit DJ derrière sa table qui peux passer des heures à trouver le bon arrangement, je vois toutes les petites attentions que tu me fais, et par-dessus tout, je vois la fille que j'aime. Je ne vois pas un vagin ou un pénis. »

La brune ria. « Juste quand tu commençais à devenir romantique. »

« Hey ! Je suis toujours romantique. » répliqua Chloé en lui tapant l'épaule. « Mais sur une note plus sérieuse, c'est très brave de ta part de partager ton plus grand secret avec moi. J'en suis très honorée. »

« Tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec le faite que, que, que j'ai un pénis ? » interrogea le DJ en rougissant et bloquant sur les mots.

Chloé se contenta de sourire avant d'ajouter « Bébé, si je n'avais pas été d'accord, je serais déjà parti il y a un mois. »

« C'est juste que personne n'a jamais été aussi… ouvert à ce sujet, mis à part mon père. Même ma mère est parti parce qu'elle ne supportait plus ce que j'étais. »

« Et bien tant pis pour elle. Elle a perdue une fille formidable en faisant ça. » la rassura la rousse en lui caressant la joue. « Peu importe ta différence, elle ne te définit pas. Pénis ou pas, tu restes la même personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse. »

« Je t'aime tellement. » répliqua Beca, d'une voix calme et assurée qui laissait transparaître la pureté de ses sentiments derrière ces quelques mots.

La rousse plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. La panique qu'elle avait trouvée précédemment avait disparue, à la place, dans ses iris brulait une flamme de sincérité et de loyauté. Le reste de ses yeux bleus, normalement obscurs, étaient dévorés par cette étincelle de je-ne-sais-quoi que Chloé avait rapidement appris à associé à l'amour. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du DJ et elle ne put empêcher celui qui apparut sur ses propres lèvres, tout aussi grand.

« Je t'aime encore plus. » répondit Chloé avant de coincer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Evidement j'ai des milliers de questions à te poser. Mais si tu n'es pas assez confortable pour y répondre, je comprendrai. »

« Chérie, depuis quand tu as besoin d'une permission pour poser des questions dérangeantes et inappropriées aux gens ? » Beca dit avec un sourire en coin.

« Excuse-moi de vouloir faire preuve d'un peu de compassion pour une fois. La prochaine fois je ferai sans.»

Le DJ passa ses bras de chaque côté de la rousse et posa ses mains dans son bas dos. «Tu es impossible comme fille. Je t'en pris, pose toutes les questions que tu veux. »

« Tu es née avec ? »

« Oui. Je suis ce qu'on appelle intersexué. A la naissance, j'avais une ambigüité sexuelle. Le personnel de l'hôpital ne savait pas dire si j'avais soit un petit pénis, soit un gros clitoris. Mais le chirurgien a trouvé que cela ressemblait plus à des parties génitales femelles que male. Puis avec le temps, il s'est bien aperçu que mon pénis grandissait, tout comme moi. C'est là qu'il a posé le diagnostique d'intersexualité. »

« Tu as toujours un petit pénis ? » demanda Chloé réellement curieuse et ne se rendant pas compte de l'indiscrétion de sa question. Son regard se dirigea vers l'entre-jambe de Beca avant de revenir sur le visage de sa partenaire.

« Chlo'. » réprima le Dj en rougissant.

« Quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre.» la rousse haussa les épaules.

« Mon pénis est plus que dans la moyenne, merci de t'en inquiéter. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle Vincent. » dit Beca, les joues toujours rosies par la pudeur.

« Vincent ? » questionna Chloé, les sourcils froncés.

« Vincent-Imètre » répondit le DJ avec un sourire en coin.

«Mmmm, j'ai hâte de voir ça pour pouvoir en juger de mes propres yeux. » la rousse lui lança un clin d'œil.

* * *

Fin. J'espère que cela vous à plu.


End file.
